Efficient packaging operation is a corner stone of any business that relies on shipping products to a consumer. If the packaging operation process is inefficient and takes a significant amount of time, delivery of products to customers may ultimately be delayed further the business will not be able to stay competitive suffering additional shipping expenses. Delayed and/or improperly packaged goods can lead to poor customer satisfaction, and a review from a dissatisfied customer may discourage potential purchases from other customers. The packaging process may be costly to businesses in various ways. For example, business may incur additional shipping costs due to overuse of packaging material. In addition, if one or more products may get damaged due to the improper packaging and will have to be reimbursed. As such, the less efficient the process is the greater the loss for the business.
To mitigate such problems that may arise during packaging operation, conventional systems may sort available boxes by volume and fill them with goods based on the dimensions of the goods. However, taking volume in the account is not enough and damaged and/or improperly packaged goods can lead to poor customer satisfaction. Further conventional systems suffer from overuse of boxes and packaging materials which increases cost. Alternatively the process may be performed using manual labor. However, manually packing each box of products may be time consuming. As such, the time it takes to complete packaging my increase, thereby decreasing profit and increasing the shipment and delivery time of products to customers
Prior computerized methods for efficient packaging of ordered items were inefficient, led to overuse of boxes and packaging materials (which increases cost), broken and soiled items (e.g., if a fragile item is stored with a heavy item it may break), and additional shipping expenses.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for efficient packaging of ordered items. In particular, there is a need for improved systems and methods for efficient packaging of ordered items. Based on the iterative simulation of the packaging process to determine optimal packaging for any combination of goods. As such, the efficiency of the packaging operations may increase thereby reducing overall business costs and improving customer satisfaction.